A Challenge Met
Davis-Monthan Air Force Base. Home to a significant amount of U.S. Air Force Special Operations forces, and more importantly, one of the largest aircraft boneyards in the world. Here in the desert heat, corrosion is kept to a minimum, and aircraft which had been retired for damned near fifty years continue to persist, looking barely any different than they did the day they were put on the scrap heap. Hundreds and hundreds of planes fill this place, stretching out across the open desert plain. Bombers, fighters, cargo aircraft...all stripped down of their precious electronics, but their scrap is still valuable to some- hence why they remain. Hence why Snapdragon has come. It takes a lot to get his lazy aftplate out of bed, but here he is. His jetmode comes in from the horizon, thrumming forward rather lazily. He is moving low and slow, casually ducking over hills and low mountain tops on his way to the renowned boneyard. Here the Decepticons might find a diamond in the rough among the virtually endless scrapyard. Snapdragon was just here to see this mess up close and personal...and perhaps find a memento or two he could bring back to his quarters. Sharkticon is wanders into the boneyard and his googly yellow optics bulge and get that weepy-flowy-anime quality to them. Soooo much food all in one place! He doesn't even know where to begin! He runs from one stripped-down aircraft to another, taking a nibble from each. The little Sharkball is truly as happy as a pig in...slop. ;) <> Subtle, real subtle. Either way, the hulking black shape of a Kenworth K100 sleeper truck slams straight through the perimeter fence surrounding the boneyard, the sand and dust kicked up behind the eighteen wheels disguising its length. Roaring with raw power, the Stunticon truck tears through one of the outlying fighter jets left to rust in the Earth desert. <> Filthy Jet shifts into his Tyrannosaur mode in mid-air, a bit too high actually...and right above a decommissioned B-52 bomber. After hanging in the air for a moment like Wile E. Coyote, gravity takes over and the T-Rex plummets. He crashes into the top of the B-52 with a earthshaking thump, sending smoke and dust in all directions, and leaving him completely obscured for the time being. Even after the dust settles, the T-Rex cannot be seen...until his head pops out of the wreckage, a content smile on his face. "What a...dump." The Dragon sighs happily. With a spray of oil and a clattering of gears, Snapdragon contorts and reforms into his intimidating Tyrannosaur mode. After nibbling at various aircraft, Sharkticon settles upon one to really start chewing on. His roly-poly face is soon buried in an aft section of an old F-4 Phantom. Om nom nom nom nom... A black sleeper truck slams straight into the side of a discarded F-15, knocking it aside as the vehicle slams back on its brakes and turns, the long trailer skidding around and crushing the aircraft's nosecone before the velocity of the swing almost coems full circle, the truck soon transforming within the cloud of unsettled dust, leaving only a laughing Decepticon figure, sword in hand! With heavy sheets of armour plating folding and reassembling, folding and whirring, it isn't long before the figure of MOTORMASTER emerges! And he doesn't look pleased! "Idiots..." Snapdragon croons as he sees Gnaw go to work on the various and sundry abandoned aircraft present. Of course, a moment later he picks up a discarded propeller from a C-130 Hercules, and gives it a chomp. Not bad. "Lord Galvatron said to get anything that might be valuable. I think. I wasn't actually listening." The Headmaster says flatly as he begins thumping across the boneyard, knocking bits off of random planes as he does so. "So what looks valuable? And no...we're not just looking for -delicious-, we're looking for -valuable-." Sharkticon pays Snapdragon little mind. He too had forgotten exactly what he was here for. So he just eats. Food is valuable after all, isn't it? D-56 Ramjet says, "Thrust." Motormaster turns, swinging his MIGHTY SWORD just as it cleaves through the hull of a B-52, laughing wildly. "Valuable?! Well that looked pretty valuable! Let Swindle worry about the junk, I haven't had a good vent in TOO LONG!" He bellows the last words, just as a pair of technicians wail and run for cover. Filthy Tyrannosaur continues on, giving none of the other Decepticons much in the way of attention. This seemed a meaningless pursuit, really, but whatever. "These aircraft once served the American war machine...it seems fitting that here, after their retirement, they begin serving -our- war machine. Ironic." The Horrorcon growls, running a claw along the side of a nearby Hercules, drawing some kinda obscure symbol. "These engines might prove useful. Motormaster! Are you just going to destroy -already broken- equipment all day, or are you going to do something useful?" Motormaster bellows a laugh as he kicks a scrap of broken-in metal toward the fleeing humans. "Pathetic fleshbags! They're not worth the space they use up." And here he turns, glaring, to Snapdragon. "And neither are their pitiful war machines - best we scrap these things down to their bare components and melt 'em down! Use 'em for something useful!" A grin, "Best thing to do with slaggin' planes, I say." Sharkticon finishes the F-4 and wanders over to an SR-71 Blackbird. It's a little tougher to chew, given thicker hull, but it is tasty. "Jets yummy," he says to the two others present. It is doubtful that even an Autobot interruption would pry him away from his meal. Filthy Tyrannosaur raises a metallic brow. "What do you have against planes, oh Master of Motors? You have a problem with air superiority?" He asks sarcastically. He's not offended, despite the fact that one of his altmodes is in fact a plane. He'd have to actually -care- in order to be offended, but he might as well have a conversation if he's actually out in the world for a change. And surprisingly not very sleepy! Maybe it's the sunlight- throws off his recharge rhythym. "And...why did we even bring him?" Snapdragon adds as he eyes Gnaw. Motormaster turns to follow the Dinosaur's gaze, and grimaces. Ugly stinking Quintesson creature.. why did they bring him? "You try telling that slimeball to wait at home. Better him be with us than skulking around near /my/ garage. YOU HEAR THAT UGLY?" Here, a slightly over-forceful pat on the head, "NEXT TIME I SEE YOU SNOOPING AROUND MY TIRES.." Filthy Tyrannosaur transforms yet again, this time into his robotic form. He raises his optics to the sky and squints. The sun was drying out the various fluids that he had been bathing in before he undertook this little misadventure. "Hmmmm...yes, I will agree with you there. Better he be here, devouring human junk than invading my personal space. All the same, he can be controlled. It just takes a little..." Snapdragon yanks a nosegear off a C-130, a device which is bristling with scrumptuous tires. "...Encouragement. You want the tires?! You want?!?" The Horrocon waves the nosegear at Gnaw. Snapdragon shifts into his robotic form. Motormaster pulls his hand back in disgust, if he were wearing trousers, no doubt he'd attempt to wipe the stink from his palm before turning back to Snapdragon, sneering at the Horrorcon's actions. "You'll only encourage the stinkin' thing. Better let it starve, sick it on some Autobrats before the night's out." The little ball of Shark's optics light up and he runs over to Snapdragon, practically jumping at the dangled parts with the tires on them. "Gnaw want tires," he says eagerly. "Good. Good. Then you follow my instructions. Understand? I will feed you this, and more, so long as you do only what you do best. You find the most DELICIOUS pieces of scrap here, and then you bring them back here...and leave them in a pile. Do this, and I will -allow- you to eat this," He waves the nosegear, shaking off flakes of crusted oil as he does so, "...And more! Understand?" Snapdragon says. Hun-Grrr says, "... okay, then. Him Motormaster other day no able to shut face, challenge Hun-Grr while damaged from repairs." Hun-Grrr says, "Me call him Motormaster, useless pile of wretched, wasted parts out." Hun-Grrr says, "If him have bearings enough to answer challenge while me at full repair, him can come to Not-Blot Station." The little ball of Shark nods feverishly. He transforms and starts running to all the 'delicious' pieces of scrap, dragging them over to Snapdragon. Gnaw transforms into his robot mode. Motormaster says, "GRAH. 'Him Motormaster' have all the bearings you can dream of, creature. You failed to meet /my/ challenge, you come down to /my/ level. Earth creatures refer to the place as 'Arizona'." Blot says, "BLOT say him Motormaster scared." Geo says, "Oh dear." Hun-Grrr says, "Aww. Him Motormaster cute. Me Incoming." Dirge says, "Have them destroy each other and let silence take their places." Motormaster steps back, kicking aside a hollowed out jet fighter as he reaches his hand to the square frame over his helm, snarling and grunting at the frequency he's on. Hun-Grrr says, "Terrorcons, converge on loaction." Hun-Grrr has arrived. Blot has arrived. Sinnertwin has arrived. Geo says, "Mighty Galvatron, on an unrelated note. With your permission, I would like to begin to add geothermal scanning devices to the captured, um... Copernicus Station so that I may begin to search for new, large sources of geothermal energy for our benefits." Blot says, "BLOT station!" Swindle says, "Death ray, first!" Darkwing says, "A battle between Not-Optimus and Not-Grimlock. That could be almost interesting to watch." Hun-Grrr says, "Me been waiting for him Swindle to install it." Sinnertwin says, "Pfft! Hun-Grrr is much better than Grimlock!" Sinnertwin says, "How many heads does Grimlock have, hmmmmmmmmmm?" Swindle says, "Me been wa.. I mean, -I've- been waiting on the go-ahead! Sheesh! Like -I-, the rules-abiding and amazingly tactful Swindle would just jump before the gun!" Geo says, "I am unable to intall a death ray, as I have no methodology to construct one. Thus, my area of expertise is limited there." Brigand says, "Isn't that why he's 'not Grimlock'...?" Swindle says, "I've got that all lined up, sweetheart, now run along and play." Sinnertwin says, "Hey." Sinnertwin says, "Sweep." Sinnertwin says, "Shut up." Big-Brother-Sweep Sunder growls. "How dare you speak to my brother that way, Terrorcon. Shadow is still staying out of this conversation. Yep. Geo says, "Swindle, you still owe me for leaving me in SPACE." Blot says, "BLOT say you shut up!" Sinnertwin says, "How dare you dare speak to me dare you?" Swindle says, "Not my fault you signed on to be a paintbrush!" Darkwing says, "Shouldn't take it too hard, Sunder. Terrorcons are just easily offended when faced with facts" Hun-Grrr thunders across the channel. "All you Terrorcons, you /shut up/ and converge on Arizona." Sinnertwin says, "Hey, Sweep." Sinnertwin says, "TERRORCONS RULE!" Swindle says, "I'm taking bets on this one! Odds are 3 to 5 against Motormaster!" Geo mumbles something and desyncs. Snapdragon rolls his optics. The buzz of chattering on the major Decepticon channel is incessant. "Wonderful, Motormaster. I was drug out of BED to do this job, and now the -Terrorcons- are coming. Gnaw! Work quickly!" With that, the Dragon proceeds to lean back against the Hercules cargo plane, crumpling much of its frame under his weight. "Hrm. Yeah. Go...to it. I'll be here. Waiting." The Horrorcon then looks to the sky, casually awaiting the arrival of the Terrorcons. Horror and Terror, all in one place! Swindle descends from the skies above. Swindle has arrived. Swindle's no sucker! He transforms into a Jeep and gets ready to roll! Amongst the hundreds upon hundreds of discarded US military aircraft, each of them gutted and devoid of any real technical equipment, are the towering shapes of Motormaster and Snapdragon. Scampering around the edges appears the not-so-towering shape of Gnaw, hard at work rummaging and tearing chunks of metal from the aircraft's chassis. Turning back to Snapdragon, the Stunticon Commander snarls, "Slaggin' Terrorcons, ugly pieces of scrap aren't anythin' to be afraid of. Just a bunch of ugly wannabes." Vintage Army Jeep bounces and rolls into the area, hauling some camera equipment so he can market this fight as an exclusive DVD. With a low growl, Sinnertwin transforms into a two headed beast. Darkwing hmms. "Terrorcons vs Motormaster... Its just good that no body depends on Menasor for anything, since it doesn't seem like he's gonna have a torso for much longer. Swindle says, "No no no, this is gotta be fair. Unless Hun-Grr feels like taking a dive. I'll give you a third of all the profits I.. wait, is this thing on? Aw, slag." Motormaster says, "SILENCE! The Terrorcons can't defeat Me, not on MY TURF! You just get back to your pathetic CRYING." It is at this juncture that something begins to happen. Like bugs bunny burrowing at high velocity a furrow in the ground is appearing. Also like bugs bunny burrowing it is appearing at a good clip; though may go un-noticed given the sheer size of the aviation graveyard. Here and there, one or two aircraft are jostled and pushed and in one place the remains of an F-5 Tiger sinks downwards into the ground. Straight for Motormaster this underground object makes a beeline until . . /KRAKFRAKOOM/ followed by an immense, rending roar of anger that can only be called bestial as the draconian form of Hun-Grrr explodes out of the ground in a shower of rocks, discarded foliage and parched desert soil. He wastes absolutely no time in going to work -- leaping straight for Motormaster's back with all of the weight and force that he can muster. Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine misses Motormaster with his Ground Explosion (Punch) attack! Thrust descends from the skies above. Thrust has arrived. Motormaster, on hearing the sudden burst from below the ground, spins, and bellows loudly, the sword glistening in his hand swinging through the air toward the Terrorcon's torso, "DIE, TERRORCON!!" Blot Monster isn't far behind Hun-Grr he leaps from the underground tunnel as well but doesn't go for the Stunticon Leader instead he lands just shy of the tunnel entrance with a wet *plop*. The sand does a decent job of absorbing the goo but it does little to hide the wretched stench. The still puce paint covered beast rawrs a beastial roar and finds a nice spot near one of the gutted planes to play with his 'dolls'. Combat: Motormaster strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his Slasher Surprise! attack! Thrust hovers into the area while singing the song 'Kids In America.' as he starts to watch over what is going on. For whatever reason, this Seeker is here to try and protect Hun-Grrr. Excise has arrived. What fight wouldn't be complete without cheerleaders? A crappy one, that's what. And that's /exactly/ why Sinnertwin is here. He leaps onto what used to be a plane and scales to the top of it; standing above the ground like some sort of two-headed vulture. Uh, minus the feathers. And the beak. Okay, so, not like a vulture at all, but whatever. LIKE A VAST PREDATORY BIRD, he stands tall and proud to shout encouragement to his commander. "Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!" the left head bellows. The other yelps and cries "KICK HIS ASS!" Hun-Grr rises up on his dragon heads to form feet as his torso rotates to form a menacing robot! Snapdragon roars, his anger pushing to the surface. "Afraid? I'm not -afraid- of them. I'm just getting -pissed- because I went out of my way to come all the way TO this slagging place, and now we..." And a moment later the earth erupts, and the Headmaster just rolls his optics yet again. "I'm going back to bed. GNAW! Grab what you can- we're sitting this oil-pissing contest out." Snapdragon groans. Oh well...at least the cries of the injured might prove an apt lullaby for the sleepy Headmaster. Hun-Grrr is already in mid-transformation when Motormaster attacks; obviously deciding to meet the other's challenge in his own form. The Terrorcon commander is anything but nimble and the attack strikes him on the shoulder where the blade passes effortlessly through even his own armor -- slicing a gleaming, sparking furrow in his frame. "Him Motormaster say this his own ground? Fah!" Hun-Grrr steps back, and with a bestial hiss hefts the rusted, multi-ton frame of an F-4 Phantom that has been here since the early 1990's and lunges for the Stunticon commander, swinging the entire mass of aviation metal towards his torso. Combat: Hun-Grrr strikes Motormaster with his F-4 Phantom attack! -2 Vintage Army Jeep drives around the fight location, filming with an HD camera he probably stole from a movie studio. Excise soars in, landing next to the other audience members. Excise is badly damaged from his fight to take Not-Blot Station and apparently hasn't gotten fully repaired yet. Indeed, there's some mechano-bandages half on his arm and several tubes that look like they should connect to a diagnostics machine. It is highly possible that the triplechanger ripped them out in his mad attempt to get here to watch this brawl. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" He begins shouting, raising his hands and cheering for the two Gestalt warriors. "Go Motormaster! Whup that Terrorcon's aft!" Motormaster lets out a yell, not of pain, but of TOTAL ANGER! The strike sending the Stunticon flying back, trashing not one, but two jets in a row. Not bothering to get up, Motormaster transforms; kicking up a lot of dust and scrap metal as the sheer face of the black truck accelerates toward the robot shape of Hun-Grrr! With the two halves of the truck cab combining, the machine's armour soon finds its place, leaving only the sleeper truck in its place! Combat: A black sleeper truck strikes Hun-Grrr with his King Of The Jets! attack! Cutthroat has arrived. Mechanical Orthrus lowers himself to sit on his haunches and continues to watch; occasionally spitting out an occasional 'HELL YES!' and 'TERRORCONS RULE'. Blot Monster plomps down near an old gutted out air liner. After a few seconds he pulls out two of his awesomely poseable corpse dolls. The extremely aged smelly one he reserves for Hun-Grrr the less rotten and only slightly decayed corpse acts as Motormaster. He shakes the Motormaster doll in a terrified motion, "Oh please him no eat me." Blot says in his best girly voice. The smelly Hun-Grrr doll menacingly tromps around, "ME eat you wimp!" in his most manly and awesome Blot voice. He slams the two dolls together a few times bits of muck splattering the nearby sand. There are some individuals who can lift heavy things. There are some indivdiuals who are strong. And then there are some individuals who are practically titanic. When Motormaster transforms into truck mode and drives forward Hun-Grrr simply lunges for him at a dead run with all of the speed that he can muster. Freeing his hands he lowers his center of gravity as best he can and smashes headlong into the transport truck as it attacks him. His feet planted and all of his weight lowered, Hun-Grrr is not only damaged from the impact but he is pushed for almost a hundred meters. Though he does not fall -- grinding the entire distance upon his feet. Snarling in a beastial manner as the forward motion comes to a halt he bends forward; hands on either side of the Cab as he attempts to /PICK UP THE ENTIRE TRANSPORT TRUCK/ and body slam it upside-down, trailer and all. Combat: Hun-Grrr misses A black sleeper truck with his Truck Power Slam attack! The Cybertronian Tunnel Parrot suddenly begins to transmorphatize itself into the form of Cutthroat! Cutthroat cups his hands around his mouth and shrieks, "If him beat you, Cutthroat am going to peel you alive and make nest linings!" in 'encouragement' to his commander. Rumble has arrived. A black sleeper truck is just too heavy, it seems! < was always there but was hard to see behind all the big people until he managed to get in front of Swindle, cheering in a general sort of way for both opponents to beat eachother senseless. The tape seems to explode into a mean little Decepticon. Soundwave has arrived. Excise continues to cheer, "Yeah, nice move Motormaster! Whup him! Whup him good! You've got him right where you want him now! C'mon, Hun-Grrr, don't let that two-bit Stunticon push you around. Show him why Terrorcons are the best Special Team around! You can do it!" There are some that get increasingly dangerous as they get more angry. This would seem to be Hun-Grrr who is beginning to show signs of wear. Not major damage certainly, but defenatly cracks down his torso as Motormaster makes yet another forward ram at him. He is pushed, but there comes a pure and utter bellow of fury. "NO CAN PUNCH?!" He thunders. "ME SHOW YOU PUNCH!" Hun-Grrr does /MORE/ than punch then. To any who are watching he appears to do something like a toddler having a hissy fit, lashing out wildly and blindly at anything he can find on the cab. Attempting to punch the windows in, tear the tires off, whatever he can get ahold of . . . Combat: Hun-Grrr strikes A black sleeper truck with his Frenzy attack! Combat: A black sleeper truck has been temporarily incapacitated. A black sleeper truck doesn't stand a chance against such a frenzied attack! In an attempt to hold off the attack, the truck reforms and transforms, the hulking figure of Motormaster doing his best to hold off the wild Terrorcon, though doing little but fall onto his back in the dirt, the Stunticon holding him away as far as possible! Hun-Grr drops down onto all fours with his torso rotating into position and both heads coming up. He is now a monsterous looking dragon! Combat: Hun-Grrr sets his defense level to Protected. Thrust readies his weapons just in case Motormaster fakes his damage and tries to take down Hun-Grrr too quickly. Lean Mean Eating Machine seems to calm down a slight bit as he goes to town on Motormaster. This doesn't say much though, because calm for him is a relative thing. Immediatly he transforms, adopting a careful posture as he waits to see what Motormaster is going to do. "Aww?" He hisses. "Him Motormaster /SCARED/?" The right head says. The left head reaches out and simply attempts to bite into some part of Motormaster and tear off a wad of armor plating and swallow it. "Mbmblblbbbab!" That head continues, as the other one taunts him some more. "Get up and fight, loser! Or does him Motormaster /GIVE IN?/?" Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine strikes A black sleeper truck with his Devour attack! -1 Soundwave has present for the entirety of the event. His silence has kept him inconspicious. He sidles up beside Swindle, Soundwave finding the Combaticon's animated blow-by-blow narration quite amusing. With heavy sheets of armour plating folding and reassembling, folding and whirring, it isn't long before the figure of MOTORMASTER emerges! And he doesn't look pleased! Motormaster lets out yet another scream of RAGE! This time, his hands grapple for the Terrorcon, hoping to dislodge him and get his balance back before hopping to his feet. Combat: Motormaster strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his A case of BAD INDIGESTION (Grab) attack! Thrust elevates into the air about twenty feet and locks his targeting systems onto Motormaster. He mumbles, "Ramjet will not be pleased if I do not insure his safety." Excise elbows Soundwave, "So who do you think is gonna win? Personally I think Motormaster's got it well in hand. Nobody beats a Stunticon, right, and he's the meanest Stunticon there is!" Blot Monster is still smashing his two slop covered dolls together. "Nooo! Please you too strong." again in the girly voice. "ME EAT YOU!" in a fiendish manly voice for hun-grrr. "Me weak you so mightee." the girly voice replies as the Hun-Grrr doll gives the MM doll a beating. Again gobs of slop are sent flying and splattering the nearby sand. Motormaster's rage is nothing like a Terrorcon's rage. Although, it's hard to say. They are maybe close. Either way, Hun-Grrr is shoved right off of Motormaster by the power behind the Stunticon Commander's blocky limbs. Because Motormaster has a hold of him, he will inadvertantly help pull the other to his feet in a well-calculated move by Motormaster. He doesn't hesitate for a second though, transforming up into into Robot Mode and leaping high. For a moment in the dust and smoke it appears that he has dissapeared -- but no, he is landing behind Motormaster as he reaches out with both arms, attempting to put the other in a metal-crushing headlock from behind. Hun-Grr rises up on his dragon heads to form feet as his torso rotates to form a menacing robot! Combat: Hun-Grrr misses Motormaster with his Headlock (Punch) attack! Motormaster sidesteps the blow, folding his blocky arms high as he jabs his heavily armoured elbow right back, aimed high and straight toward the Terrorcon's face. "Too slow!" The Stunticon booms, "Have to try harder to defeat MOTORMASTER!" Combat: Motormaster strikes Hun-Grrr with his How about an Elbow Sandwich? (Punch) attack! Hun-Grr doesn't even attempt to dodge. He takes Motormaster's elbow square in the face; the heavily armored plating there cracking under the force of the impact. He takes it . . . and he smiles; dropping immediatly down into his alternate mode again. Both heads come up and in a spray of acidic green liquid, vomit a pair of missiles at the Stunticon Commander. "Okay." Combat: Hun-Grrr sets his defense level to Fearless. Hun-Grr drops down onto all fours with his torso rotating into position and both heads coming up. He is now a monsterous looking dragon! Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine strikes Motormaster with his Half Digested Bits Of Your Face attack! Cutthroat shouts angrily from the sidelines, "RAWK STOP SUCKING SO MUCH! YOU MAKE US LOOK BAD!" He is supportive and caring underling. Hun-Grrr says, "Him Sinnertwin?" Hun-Grrr says, "Punch him Cutthroat." Sinnertwin says, "Gladly." Cutthroat says, "You Hun-Grrr stop flirting with Stunticon and get serious!" Swindle says, "Things are getting heated! It's possible we could see some of the fans come out onto the field and start a brawl!" Swindle says, "Wrong button, sorry guys!" Excise has the sudden urge to run out onto the field and start a brawl. He tries to resist this urge, but it isn't easy. Diagnostics cables still hang loosely from his battered limbs, just in case anyone needs a reminder of how stupid this would be. Using a set of jaws, Sinnertwin rips a chunk out of the plane he's standing on, lifts it high into the air, and then chucks it at Cutthroat. "Shut up! Terrorcons are king!" Combat: Mechanical Orthrus misses Cutthroat with his Stfu (Disruptor) attack! Motormaster attempts to shield his face, ducking down as he blocks his head and chest with the armoured plating of his forearms. The acid melting away the armour as the Stunticon just /trembles/ with rage. Turning, and ducking down, the Decepticon grabs for his sword, and screams, charging in with his sword held high, swinging it for the twin heads, his clenched off-hand fist working to bat away any further attacks. "DIE, SLAGGER!" Combat: Motormaster strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his OFF WITH ITS HEADS! attack! Gnaw transforms into his Sharkticon mode. Cutthroat's doubl-barreled demagnitizer is whipped from it's storage slot over his aft and leveled on the oncoming chunk of metal. With a squeeze of the trigger the weapon jumps, slinging a double-dose of opposing magnetic charges into the flying chunk and causing it to rip itself apart in midair befor it can even reach him. "You, Sinnertwin am useless suck-up! Cutthroat am not knowing why you horns am not brown. Go curl in ditch and die!" Sharkticon had still been dutifully piling 'yummy' pieces of scrap near where Snapdragon indicated, totally oblivious to the battle. Motormaster's sword catches the bright light of the Arizona sun as it descends. This is punctuated by a teriffic backblast of cerulean blue electricity from a severed power line as Hun-Grrr is struck in the base of one of his necks. Apparently though they are rather heavily armored because the blade does /not/ shear through it, though it does sink all the way down to the ferro-titanium bone structure. Hun-Grrr actually twists his neck /into/ the attack in an effort to trap the blade as he executes an entirely ungraceful pouncing style attack; attempting to crush Motormaster down into the ground as both heads reach out and attempt to literally eat his face. As in, really eat -- bite off pieces of metal and swallow. Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine strikes Motormaster with his Devour attack! With the Terrorcon leader in possible danger, THrust, pulls out his riffle and just calmly waits the next move. Mechanical Orthrus tosses his heads back and snorts, "Cutthroat just jealous because Sinnertwin second in command and not him. It's okay. Maybe one day, Cutthroat." Excise points a finger at Sinnertwin and Cutthroat, though still paying attention between the Hun-Grrr/Motormaster fight. "You two just need to start punching each other already. C'mon! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" Motormaster falls back, his hands grabbing for the Terrorcon's necks, once again trying desperately to hold the beast at arm's length. With a horrendous rending sound, the Terrorcon appears to shred the Stunticon's armoured 'hood', its wide jaws scratching and scarring Motormaster's face. With a snarl of agony, the Decepticon rears back his arm and aims a series of punches for the creature's nose. Hey, it works on sharks. Combat: Motormaster strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his Saw-It-On-Discovery (Punch) attack! Darkwing has arrived. Cutthroat's lips draw back in a ugly sneer in answer to Sinnertwin's alegations, "Cutthroat no care about slagging command. Cutthroat hate all, even other Terrorcon! Only way me interested in you position is if me have to rip out Sinnertwin still-active core to ger it!" he squawks in reply, a hand clenching into a raised fist in fist shaking threat. Fusion descends from the skies above. Fusion has arrived. Snapdragon receives a radio message from Thrust: We need to protect Hun-Grrr if anything happens. Hun-Grrr sits on top of Motormaster; forcing downwards with all of his weight as the close quarters assault continues. There is no attempt at battlefield grace, nor really anything but primal close quarters skill as he inches forwards -- attempting to position his limbs over Motormaster's shoulders and hips in an effort to hold the Stunticon commander down. This continues even as he takes a series of blows across his faces; armor plating buckling and snapping under the force. And then Motormaster lands a good one, Hun-Grrr's left head reeling back with the front teeth visibly broken. Though the back ones are still intact -- which he proves as he attempts to bite Motormaster in the face again. Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine misses Motormaster with his Bite (Punch) attack! Soundwave swings his gaze towards Excise. A long pause ensues before his attention resumes to the contest of dominance. "Hun-Grr, superior." Soundwave doesn't explain his rationale beyond that. He glares towards Thrust and a moment later in Snapdragon's direction. Snapdragon sends a radio message to Thrust: Zzz....Wha...why? Mechanical Orthrus sneers as best as he can possibly can. "After Hun-Grrr crush Motormaster, Sinnertwin crush /you/!" he barks. That said, he sits back down and returns to spectating the fight. Vintage Army Jeep nods and scribbles a few things down. Excise points back at the battle, "Superior, huh? Then how come he totally just wiffed right there? Motormaster has him outclassed!" It's clear Excise doesn't really care who wins. He just wants to see two robots beat the snot out of one another. Vintage Army Jeep keeps driving around, filming! Cutthroat bares his teeth in a animalistic hiss, claw like blades flipping out from the ends of his fingers. It's a silent counter-threat in exchange for Sinnertwin's own before he turns his attention back to the brawl. Darkwing having a lack of anything better to do, Darkwing decides to check out the two brutes throwing their egos around. Motormaster doesn't waste a second of the Terrorcon's mistake. Grabbing for his rifle, the Stunticon aims the long-barreled weapon directly under Hun-Grrr's torso, hoping to blow the creature away - or, at the very least, off of the poro Stunticon's chassis. With clenched teeth, the Decepticon snarls, "You.. I'll see you.. RUSTING ALONG WITH THESE OTHER PILES OF JUNK!" Combat: Motormaster strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his Bye-Bye Lizardo! attack! Snapdragons optics, long dark thanks to his mid-duel nap, slowly rekindle. He mutters something inaudible into his radio, then starts rummaging around in the cargo plane he had flopped down into. He seems to just be trying to readjust to find an optimum sleep position. The sudden burst of Motormasters rifle fire draws his attention for a moment...but then he goes back to rustling around in the airplane wreckage. That cyclone gun of Motormaster's is quite a powerful weapon even from long range. At point blank though it is utterly and compltely devestating. The pounding waves of air impact into Hun-Grr's belly, shattering armor like so much brittle candy. The attack is successful in it's intent as it blasts him off of Motormaster and a dragon's length or so back, the Terrorcon fighting to keep his balance all the while. He transforms, pointing a finger at Motormaster. When he speaks, fluid dribbles from his mouth. "HUN-GRRR FRAGGING GOING TO KILL HIM MOTORMASTER!" With an overhand draw he pulls his axe from subspace. Lunging for Motormaster he lifts it over his head and leaps, bringing it down in a double handed strike for Motormaster's head and shoulders as his own downward momentum hopefully adds to the force of the blow. Hun-Grr rises up on his dragon heads to form feet as his torso rotates to form a menacing robot! Combat: Hun-Grrr strikes Motormaster with his Playin' My Axe. attack! Dee-Kal descends from the skies above. Dee-Kal has arrived. (OOC, but had to include the +where info. Look at all these active Cons and one Junkion in one spot!: Motormaster, Soundwave, Excise, Sinnertwin, Hun-Grrr, Cutthroat, Blot, Rumble, Gnaw, Snapdragon, Swindle, Fusion, Darkwing, Dee-Kal /OOC ) Junki-Hovercar glides along... The Stunticons were built for their survivability. They thrive where others would be bogged down with superficial injuries. Then again.. sometimes, things can get too much. Having been gnawed previously, the protective elements of Motormaster's metallic 'hood' are near zero. With the Terrorcon's mighty attack - the axe is driven deep into the back of the hood - the blade even going as far as cutting down into the back of his processor! With liquid energon mixing with lubricant, the Stunticon Commander staggers for a moment, his optics blinded by the mix of liquids before blazing over. His red optics glaring, stronger, fiercer. Lunging forward, the Decepticon aims a tight grip of the Terrorcon's neck. Teeth bared, throat gargling, the hulking mech aims to squeeze the life from his adversary. Combat: Motormaster misses Hun-Grrr with his And squeeeeeeeze.. (Grab) attack! Soundwave empathizes with Excise's standpoint on apathy. He makes impromptu reasoning behind his decision. "Unit Hun-Grr has superior avarice." Red visors remain trained on the fight but his attention on more subversive radio communications. Soundwave taps the side of his helm for the edification of 'no-one' in particular. Excise glances over at Soundwave, hesitating. He squints and then scratches his head. He doesn't know what avarice means. "Oh yeah... that... that's a good point. His avarice is pretty good, it's true." Hun-Grrr is snarling right now. Even in robot mode, the sounds that are coming out of him can only be called primitive; bestial even. The sheer momentum of his attack puts him off balance when he lands; dropping to one knee with his left hand on the ground to prevent himself from going totally prone. He actually drops his axe as Motormaster gets hold of him, both of his hands scrabbling for the Stunticon commander's forearms. It seems that Motormaster is going to choke the life out of him for a moment . . Is this it? Hun-Grrr begins snarling louder, the sounds from him becoming more vicious as he abandons that spark of cybertronian intellect that makes him part of who he is -- and reaches down into the primal, devolved bit of himself that he turned into in those warrens on Cybertron long ago. Balling his fists togeather, he drives an elbow into Motormaster's gut. Then attempts to follow through with another, then with a bellow, attempts to grab the Stunticon commander's forearms and /pry/ them off of himself. Even going so far as to attempt to out-brute Motormaster by dropping him into a headlock of his own, trying to squeeze the life out of him in return! Combat: Hun-Grrr strikes Motormaster with his Grab attack! Somewhat irritated at leaving a nice cool air-conditioned room in order to take a closer look at the Big Match in the arid heat of, well, Ari-zona, a small two-tone hovercar parks on a nearby vantage point and watches the battle below. But she's *not* placing any bets... Motormaster shudders at the repeated blows, his armoured plating crackign and buckling under the stress. With Hun-Grrr's grip firmly on his neck, the Decepticon bellows loudly, and hops up, Terrorcon and all. With jets firing under his feet, the Stunticon takes to the air, turning, and aiming punch after punch into the Terrorcon's body. Dislodging isn't an issue. Just the amount of pain he can inflict before he deactivates. Thats the goal here ladies and gentlemen. Combat: Motormaster strikes Hun-Grrr with his Fall! FALL! (Punch) attack! Motormaster may or may not remember one all important thing: Hun-Grrr can fly too. At least in Robot mode. He activates his own boot-jets in a rush of flame, grappling with Motormaster as the two rise higher and higher into the Arizona sky. Punch after punch from Motormaster thuds into Hun-Grrr's frame, his chest plate barely recognizable anymore. The armor on his limbs and the rest of his body is faring little better, but he keeps rising until suddenly with a roar he lifts both hands over his head and attempts to land a smashing double-axe handle into the Stunticon's head that will hopefully send him all the way back down tot he ground. Combat: Hun-Grrr misses Motormaster with his axe handle (Smash) attack! Junki-Hovercar is reminded somewhat of one of those old Harihousen movie battles between two mythical giants... Motormaster is somewhat more nimble in the sky, who wouldn't be with all those new directions to go in? Still, blindly glaring as he is, the Stunticon sways for a moment in the air. Lubricant leaking from several tears and cracks in his body armour, his broken and damaged fists reaching for a handheld pistol as he charges, steaming in as he lets loose a torrent of energy, unlike the Terrorcon - this mindless weapon has still got some idea of what he's doing. Combat: Motormaster strikes Hun-Grrr with his Softenin' the Target (Disruptor) attack! Excise is still cheering for Motormaster, "Yeah, you've got him where you want him, Moto! Show 'em you're not an obsolete twit like everyone says you are!" Primal rage is . . . dangerously unpredictable. It is terribly difficult to imagine what someone in this state of mind is going to do. And as Motormaster's shot thuds into Hun-Grrr's armored frame, the energy blast opening a new furrow in the armor over his right shoulder. But what does he do? He simply transforms in midair. Nevermind that he can't fly in dragon form. Motormaster can do that for him as he attempts to cling dog-like to the Stunticon, trying to savage his torso and head with his twain maws while the rest of him holds on. Hun-Grr drops down onto all fours with his torso rotating into position and both heads coming up. He is now a monsterous looking dragon! Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine strikes Motormaster with his Bad Case of Static Cling attack! -1 Motormaster isn't going to let /this/ beast pull him out of the air. Even as the Stunticon gasps and yells, he pulls aside his sword, swinging it wildly through the air, even if it doesn't do much damage - at least he'd eb able to get rid of the damn thing! It just depends /which/ part of the sword he hits with.. Combat: Motormaster strikes Lean Mean Eating Machine with his Why-Don't-You-Just-GO-AWAY! attack! -1 The stunticon's sword swing catches Hun-Grrr at a bad time when his grip is particularialy loose. It is not the swing of the blade that does damage. With him being so close it really doesn't have much time to gather energy. But it is enough to push him off of Motormaster and he simply drops like a rock, crashing into the remains of a huge C-5 Galaxy that folds inwards around him as he hits the ground. For five seconds . . . no response. Then ten seconds. It seems Motormaster has won. Then with an angry bellow, Hun-Grrr explodes out the side in robot mode -- pointing his rifle up at the flying Stunticon and pressing the trigger. A mind-bending blast of sonic energy goes rocking upwards towards him. Hun-Grr rises up on his dragon heads to form feet as his torso rotates to form a menacing robot! Combat: Hun-Grrr strikes Motormaster with his Sonic Stun Gun attack! Combat: Motormaster has been temporarily incapacitated. Thrust remains calm and tries to not get ready to get involved just yet. As the Terrorcon's twin heads are dislodged, the full extent of the damage to the Stunticon's torso is revealed. Deep welts appear to drive deep into his internal circuitry, blue sparks of energon appear to flicker over his chassis, even before Hun-Grrr's sudden sonic attack! On being hit, the Stunticon is awash with energon surges, sending the Decepticon hurtling to the ground, landing hard on the outstretched wing of a large bomber, tearing the wing at the joint, and toppling the plane to the side. Smoke billows from the crater.. but there doesn't appear to be any movement.. Junki-Hovercar has to admit, a battle between two 'Septics' with such ferocity behind it... and by the look of things, with an interesting audience behind it, smells of some kind of news scoop. But why are they fighting - and why is it being broadcast? Headlamps would narrow if they were capable. Cons don't just battle for the practise, as far as she knows. Power struggle? Pecking order? Alpha males establishing the hierarchy..? Lean Mean Eating Machine collapses after his shot is fired. Laying still on the battered and beaten Arizona sands for a moment or so as energon dribbles out of multiple wounds. One optic is offline now, smashed and hanging out of the socket and his jaw is broken. He looks like a punching bag. Slowly, clearly taking effort to do so he regains his feet and bends to pick up his axe. Then he begins to walk towards the crater and towards Motormaster. He transforms down into his dragon mode, readying himself to evade shots from inside the crater as he circles it, looking for signs. Suddenly he lunges; thinking he sees Motormaster's form and attempting to slip a bite in. Hun-Grr drops down onto all fours with his torso rotating into position and both heads coming up. He is now a monsterous looking dragon! Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine strikes Motormaster with his Devour attack! -1 Motormaster kicks away from the sudden lunge at his foot module, the energon surges dying down as the Stunticon emerges for one last charge! This time, it's back to basics. For the crowd, its not clear what's going on. Until the heavy bass thrum of a Kenworth sleeper truck echoes around the airfield. Smashed windows, broken in radiator grills and tenderly held-on bumpers adorn this heavy duty truck. But that's not important. With a heavy honk, the Stunticon truck drives fast and hard. Straight for Hun-Grrr's damaged body. With the two halves of the truck cab combining, the machine's armour soon finds its place, leaving only the sleeper truck in its place! Combat: A black sleeper truck misses Lean Mean Eating Machine with his Roadkill Killed The Cab (Punch) attack! Hun-Grrr is . . . much like Motormaster. He is not a creature of speed or agility but pure titanic force. In that respect, the two are very equally matched. Two living engines of destruction doing battle for no reason other than the fact that they insulted each others cyber-mommies. Or something like that. Either way though, he manages to avoid the blow by dint of sidesteping at the last possible second as he transforms into Robot Mode. At the same time he summons his axe from subspace and adopts a stance much like a batter. As the truck comes for him he steps forward like a batter and brings the axe in a whistling horizontal arc towards the grille of the fast-moving semi. Hun-Grr rises up on his dragon heads to form feet as his torso rotates to form a menacing robot! Combat: Hun-Grrr strikes A black sleeper truck with his Grand Slam! Home Run! attack! -1 A black sleeper truck is struck, the axe blade carving a deep trench into the truck cab's front. The sheer solid force of the attack sends the truck off in a heavy skid, the trailer buckling at the connection as it swings, swings in a wide arc - its solid metal bulk aimed straight for the Terrorcon.. Combat: A black sleeper truck misses Hun-Grrr with his Wall of Metal! (Punch) attack! In his weakened condition, Hun-Grrr cannot maintain the hold on his axe. And so Motormaster carries his weapon away from him as he skids -- either knocked into the middle of nowhere or lodged in the Stunticon commander's grille. A quick feathering of his anti-gravs sends him leaping over the sliding trailer to hopefully land upon it shakily -- though he doesn't seem to be intending to do damage. Slowly, on his hands and knees he crawls forward until he hopefully reaches the end near the cab. Then, raising his right arm above his head he punches straight downward -- attempting to grab hold of everything he can get ahold of inside the black metal structure and rip it straight out through the roof. Combat: Hun-Grrr strikes A black sleeper truck with his Evisceration (Punch) attack! Combat: A black sleeper truck falls to the ground, unconscious. With a final dying spark of power, the Terrorcon simply /tears/ the fight from Motormaster's cab. With no mind behidn the wheel, the truck - and trailer - simply cruise and idle, colliding gently with a number of stacked aircraft. Smoke billows from the wreckage.. the signs of life.. scarce. He'll get better. The battle's been long and it's been grueling, but Sinnertwin has been watching with only the sharpest of eyes; following every movement, every fumble, every fall. Well, one head has at least. The other appears to be asleep. "STUNTICONS SUCK! CONSTRUCTICONS SUCK! PREDACONS SUCK! COMBATICONS SUCK! TERRORCONS ARE KING! TERRORCONS ARE VICTORIOUS! PRAISE BE TO HUN-GRRR!" Hun-Grr drops down onto all fours with his torso rotating into position and both heads coming up. He is now a monsterous looking dragon! Soundwave is never wrong. "Hun-Grr, superior." His head perks up as he intercepts a radio transmission from somewhere not too distant from his immediate position. Internal calculations begin tringulating the coordinates of the source. Vintage Army Jeep skids around in a circle yelling, "WOOO, I'M GONNA BE RICH OFF THIS ONE!" Lean Mean Eating Machine does not hesitate as Motormaster goes silent. "TERRORCONS." He bellows. "FEAST ON THE REMAINS OF THIS FOOL." Despite the fact that he looks absolutely beat to hell, he still has the energy to bellow. But Terrorcons are good at bellowing. It's what they do. He lowers both heads and begins to /consume/ what is left of the Stunticon Commander. Hard to say when he'll stop if someone doesn't intervene. Junki-Hovercar takes a visual note of various small metallic scraps and shreds that litter the desert sand. Among them, a couple seem intriguing enough... Eww-! Is the victor EATING the loser?! Talk about *primitive*! Vintage Army Jeep slams on brakes. "HEY! HE STILL OWES ME MONEY!" he shouts. "You can't just eat him! Shoo! Shoo!" Gentlemen, you've been had! That's no jeep, it's a Swindle! Pyramid Fighter pulls up and rises into the sky, heading back wherever Seekers go when they're out of the scene. Swindle starts running at them, waving his hands furiously. Fusion takes flight to the Skies above the Western United States. Fusion has left. Start Wearing Purple! Thrust says, "Is there an Autobot in the area?" Snapdragon rouses from his slumber, yawning quietly as he does so. The Headmaster gives his optics a good long rub, then yawns again and sluggishly takes in the scene. Smoke, destruction, havoc. A real mess. "Cool." Snapdragon mutters. The lazy Decepticon slowly stands himself up, out of the wreckage of one of -many- fully destroyed aircraft at this already desolate location. At his feet is a pile of nifty things- delicious things, specifically, which Gnaw apparently collected while the epic battle was being waged. "Hnnnn...this will work. Guess we can call this one mission complete...with a few complications." Mechanical Orthrus leaps from his airplane perch and saunters to where the victorious stand and the unconcious lay. He says nothing to Hun-Grrr because, really, what needs to be said? Following his commander's lead, he too begins to chow down on Motormaster. Hun-Grrr says, "OMNOMNOMNOMSLOBBERCRUNCHOMNOMNOM." Junki-Hovercar twitches at the sight of carnivore Terrorcons chowing down on the loser... FEED ME!!! Gnaw munchmunchmunches. Swindle yells, "HEY!" He 'straightens' his armor. "Ahem. Gentlemen, I regret to inform you that I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." He pulls out a few dozen child-sized dolls that resemble small grinning versions of himself, all giving big thumbs-up or peace signs with both hands, and all tottering across the ground toward the Terrorcons. "Special rig. High explosives," he grins. "I gotta protect my investments." Swindle drops A Horde of Miniature Robotic Swindle Dolls That Want to Hug You. A radio message... voices are telling her to attack the Stunticons and promote a civil war. No. She does not do that. However... spare parts are too good a chance to miss. The hovercar starts up turbo fans and starts to move forwards a little, inching along... just slowly... "You got that right!" Rumble agrees, as usual, with Soundwave, undeploying back into the spymaster's deck now that the battle is over and there's nothing left but the grisly clean-up. Rumble compacts himself into a cassette of "Licensed to Ill." Rumble goes home. Rumble has left. Soundwave's HUD alerts him of an all too familiar energy signature after a thorough scan of the suspect's position confirms his theory. The red visor almost seems to narrow as they detect movement in a distant ledge towards the horizon. As Snapdragon begins inspecting the scrap which Gnaw had collected, he takes note of the broadcasting of the sounds of -eating- coming across his headset. As the rest of the Decepticons worry themselves with either gorging on the unconscious leader of the Stunticons or preserving him instead, Snapdragon simply goes to the mundane work of collecting all of this apparently useful material which Gnaw had graciously collected during the bloodbath. He ignores the feeding frenzy- at least the Terrorcons were honest about what they were; savages in a savage time. The Sharkticon looks around as the fight is finally over. He wags his spikey tail and looks up at Snapdragon. "Tires?" he asks. Hun-Grrr could care less about Swindle. He is totally ignoring him as he chows down on what is left with Motormaster. Fortunatly, before he can make too much of an annoyance of himself or blow anyone up -- Hun-Grrr suddenly stops eating. He stands there, mute and unmoving for a second; black-metallic bits of chewed mass dripping from both maws. "FRESH FOOD OVER THERE." He bellows. Lean Mean Eating Machine is looking at Dee-Kal when he yells. Junki-Hovercar puffs sand outwards as the turbofans power up, ready... if she doesn't make a move now, the best stuff will be unusable... and hey, it's not like she's doing any damage - just tidying up the damage that's already been done... right..? And with a blast of sand, she heads down the side of the point and into the battle field valley at full speed..! Soundwave says, "Warning, incoming Autobot." Hun-Grrr says, "DESTROY AND EAT IT." Thrust hovers into the air and aims his rifle at the Junkion. "Oh, looks like someone wants to play deathball tonight!" He clicks his radio on, "ATTACK!" Swindle looks over in the direction Hun-Grrr points, then yells, "Back to me, my children!" Apparently the little bomb dolls are expensive. He scoops them all up, deactivates them, and puts them away wherever they came from. "No hard feelings!" he grins at Hun-Grrr, giving another big thumbs-up. Snapdragon nods to Gnaw and promptly digs into the wreckage he had been sleeping in just a few minutes before. After digging around for a few seconds he produces the nosewheel of the C-130. As an added bonus, there is even an airplane parking brake attached to it! That's like the dark meat of an airplane! "Here. Eat." The Horrorcon drops the promised prize down to the Sharkticon and then waves dismissively. Junki-Hovercar jinks left, right, left again, then puts on a spurt for the first piece she has her headlamps on - something firepower related, although she's not quite sure of the specifics. Not to worry - Crossfire can tell her about it later... *whooosh* Mechanical Orthrus was chewing on a particularly nice tube within Motormaster's broken body before Hun-Grrr's yelling snatches his attention. Both heads immediately bolt up and frown most disaprovingly at the hovercar. "Eat! Destroy! Eat! DESTROY!" The Terrorcon takes off in a full-blown sprint; jaws agape and flames licking at his teeth before bursting into a full-blown stream of fire. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus misses Junki-Hovercar with his Flame Burp (Laser) attack! The Grand Canyon state consists of terrain from the high desert plateau in the northern and eastern sections to the desert basins and jagged mountain ranges in the southern and western parts, broken only by the high, forested mountains in central Arizona. The spectacular Grand Canyon, for which the state is best known, displays its timeless beauty close to the border between Arizona and its northern neighbor, Utah. To the south are the major cities of Phoenix and Tucson, irrigation from the Colorado and Salt Rivers making them green oases in the southern desert. "AUTOBOT INTRUDER! LEAVE NOW!" Sinnertwin bellows, throwing his head from side to side; droplets of what can only be described as toxic saliva flinging from his maw. The second head lets out a series of vocalizations: barks, snarls, and growls before throwing itself horn first at the Hovercar. Combat: Sinnertwin sets his defense level to Fearless. Junki-Hovercar swings around and charges for the power booster. At the same time she searches her database, and the next thing she does is veer left... while a sudden illusory army of small scampery things appear from amidst the dust and head towards Sinnertwin. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus strikes Junki-Hovercar with his Pronghorns (Punch) attack! Thrust flies over and aims his amazing rifle at Dee-Kal. "With your death, you shall mark the beginning of the end of your people." He empties out his cartridge as he continues his array of fire onto the Junkion. Combat: Thrust misses Junki-Hovercar with his Pistol attack! Soundwave produces his weapon and levels it towards the intruder. He traces Dee-kal's trajectory and calculates the shot, but Soundwave never takes it. The communications officer lowers his weapon as it seems to be providing the ideal distraction for the Terrorcons. Instead, he moves for Motormaster's battered and crumpled form, scooping up the Stunticon leader at his feet. Like an undignified broken marionnete, his limbs hang limp as Soundwave lifts him from the earth. If Rumble were still about, he would have ordered him to pick up Motormaster's sword. Swindle points at the hovercar. "Someone stop that car! It might be worth something on the open market!" Junki-Hovercar takes a prang from one of the heads of the charging Sinnertwin, but the game is not yet lost - as she skitters sideways, she also snags the power booster and stows it aboard. A loud flurry of assembly code and electronic squawks roughly translate into OUCH-! And as if that weren't enough, she has overhead fire to think about too? Good thing the sideways skitter also veered her out of the way of the pistol fire! Meanwhile the holographic army of rats may flicker just perceptibly, but continue to make - hopefully - a presence to intimidate Sinnertwin. All going well... and now for the second piece she spotted earlier...! Combat: Junki-Hovercar takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Snapdragon grabs hold of several pieces of seemingly important debris and collects it as best he can before meandering away from the fight. "Boring." He groans. Apparently he can't be bothered with this intruding Autobot- frankly he's surprised only one showed up. With the mess they were making it's shocking that the entire EDC didn't appear. Finally Snapdragon gives the now thoroughly wrecked aircraft boneyard another glance, then transforms into his jet mode and takes off. Snapdragon leaps into the air and transforms into his interceptor jet mode. Lean Mean Eating Machine has been standing all this time, watching as his systems recharge. "Hun-Grrr think him Sinnertwin no killing good enough! BRING STUPID CAR DOWN!" Swindle throws his hands up in the air. "Oh for the love of Megatron's totally useless yet curiously recurring targeting scope! Shoot out its engine! Jeez! Do I have to tell everyone everything around here?" Combat: Lean Mean Eating Machine takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Mechanical Orthrus slams a paw down, only to have it seemingly overtaken with rats. Oh no. Oh nonono. Not again. Sinnertwin's head fills with memories. Those horrible memories. Tiny, skittering mice. Plump, gnawing rats. The horror..the horror. The Orthrus begins to take a few steps back, but it's too much. Too much negative stimulus. Fight or flight. Fight or flight. Fight or flight. Fight. Sinnertwin pulls his heads back and lets loose an eruption of flames from his mouths. Kill everything. Kill everything. Kill everything! Let nothing stand! Kill the pests! Kill the Autobot! Murder! Maim! Burn..burn..burn! **End of Log. If you're wondering, Dee-Kal left next pose.**